


巧克力溢心糖

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 日常床上故事√





	巧克力溢心糖

*考完语言学我COME BACK了

金珉奎射过一次了，带腥气的粘稠顺着权顺荣的下巴往下淌，滴滴答答沾湿毛衣领口细长的白色绒毛，牛仔裤堆在床尾。

他本来想躲的，可是越想躲就越会被这样搞的满脸都是，金珉奎的恶趣味在一次默许后就有了无数次，大型犬好看的眉毛塌下来，湿润润的眼珠盯上他的。

“哥，对不起”

“脏了就脱了吧”，金珉奎又换上一张笑嘻嘻的脸，权顺荣刚要说话就被狠狠啄了一下上唇。

“不……”，当然也是惯用的拒绝，金珉奎早就吃透他哥在床上的性子，声线软下来撒娇：“哥哥……”

“不脱就不脱”，坏心的大个儿弟弟突然换了语气，没能得到足够强度撒娇的哥哥很是不满，噘嘴瞪眼，金珉奎笑意更加了一分。

“哥是脱还是不脱？”

溅到脸上的白浊都没擦，就那么附在精巧的下巴上，滴到锁骨的凹陷里，下嘴唇也沾上了点，这番光景让金珉奎看直了眼，在权顺荣看来弟弟的表情却是一等的纯良，他突然有点心软了，重复“顺荣哥”的哼哼唧唧又适时响起，他不想再逗他，自己抬手脱了那件毛衣。

“哥……”，金珉奎嘴角翘得高，尖尖的小虎牙磨着唇边，光溜溜的白皙柔软总是怎么也看不够，哥哥却又开始不满意了。

“你这小子……不动就别动了”

“又不是没看过……”

金珉奎往前凑了点，权顺荣又被勾起对峙的欲望，他拿脚抵住男人结实的胸膛，没想到下一秒就被抓住脚踝。

刚泡澡泡得有点太久了，皮肤都皱起来，哥哥用了他的沐浴露，身上都是他的味道。

当然也包括那腥气。

金珉奎毫无迟疑地低下头去要去吻白嫩嫩的脚趾，这样的举动成功让权顺荣又尖叫起来，他要把脚缩回来，可是力量的掣肘让他整个身子都被脚腕拖着拽到金珉奎那边。

金珉奎就喜欢看他这样子，得意地挠了挠肉乎乎的脚心，一路顺着往下舔，从汗津津的膝窝到热嫩的大腿根，掌握场面的弟弟用上牙齿啃咬吸吮，嘬出的暧昧声音让权顺荣很轻易就红了脸。

“别……唔！”，金珉奎往上攀到更过分的地方，灵巧的舌尖挑逗会阴，权顺荣在头顶叫的他心烦意乱。

“哥怎么这么会叫啊……”，他撑起身子使劲捏哥哥的小嘴，饱满的嫩肉勾勒出圆圆的可爱形状，眼角眉梢晶莹的点点泪花混上慢慢干掉的残液，又可怜又倔强的一个小人儿就这么被圈在他怀里。

“别舔啦……”，权顺荣使劲去推又伏到腿间的人，这么一通下来他早就硬得流水，金珉奎却一点都没察觉一样，专心致志地锻炼舌面肌肉。

“真是狗崽子……”，权顺荣被细细的啃咬惹得又痛又爽，那尖牙磨着热，热交织着羞耻，突然被骂了的弟弟抬起头来瞪他。权顺荣有点心虚地挪了个姿势，脚蹬到金珉奎肩膀上。

很明显，再不知道怎么做就真的不算男人了，金珉奎会意地把权顺荣的腿折到他胸口，刚做了一半扩张的穴口湿润了外沿的一圈，他径直塞进两根手指，过重的力道让权顺荣又皱了眉，胳膊使不上劲，也不知道怎么想的就用上门牙，硬生生磕到金珉奎鼻梁。

“嘶……”，金珉奎不明就里地被印上半圈牙印，管不了那么多，单用手指抽插就一片噗滋噗滋的水声，权顺荣闭上眼摇头，像是觉得羞耻又羞耻得舒服，眼泪汪汪还要咬牙切齿地凶人。

“哥说我是狗崽子……”，金珉奎把权顺荣的腿放下来换了个姿势，手上动作没停，脖子伸过去和哥哥接吻，“嗯……那哥还不是被狗崽子弄得……”

“浪成这样……”，他故意放慢语速在耳边说起这样的话，穴口收缩追着他的手指追太紧，只要变个幅度就勾出更响亮的声音。

金珉奎最近喜欢吻下嘴唇，自己的两片包裹住哥哥饱满的唇肉，无比耐心的地又含又舔，权顺荣却有点儿不耐烦了。

“插进来……”，他们已经过了提出需求还害羞的那关了，要什么做什么都直接得很，金珉奎恋恋不舍地扯了一下柔软的嘴唇，抱上去的时候放任自己体重的全部力量，直接挺进了最深处。

权顺荣又哭了，但是这种略带点暴力的方式又是他顶喜欢的，金珉奎被身下那张小嘴吸住没法动弹，捧着哥哥啪嗒啪嗒掉泪的小脸亲了亲，去掉嘴硬和决断之后，哥哥是可能是块甜酥骨头的巧克力夹心糖，咬开脆皮就是缓慢流动的新一层滋味，细小的榛子果粒在芬芳里前行，沿着曲折的蜿蜒直达红心。

“不行……你太”

“大……太、啊！拿出去一点……”，权顺荣话都说的颠三倒四，哭得像小婴儿一样打起嗝。金珉奎不情不愿地动的极其缓慢，权顺荣眼睛被热融融糊住看不清，只能使出杀手锏。

“哥哥求求你……”

带鼻音的嘤咛就是溢出外壳的甜热夹心，金珉奎被这电流和甜蜜弄昏了头，抽出去一点又被吸紧，虽是生理反应却像是被热切地挽留了一样，这边哥哥又噙着泪花看他，踌躇只有一秒，蓬勃的性器又一下捅到了底。

半哑的尖叫被床头台灯和墙壁的撞击声盖住，权顺荣眼泪滴滴答答终于又看得模糊的眼前：连自己的小腹都依稀可见那尺寸可观的性器怒张的形状，危险且磨人的深度和力度，金珉奎一下一下干得太卖力了点。

“珉奎……”，权顺荣央央地喊着他的名字，像是求饶又像是索取，金珉奎盯着哥哥上下颠着的性器觉得有点可爱，但是手指的套弄根本跟不上两人下身的交合，他乱七八糟地给哥哥做着手活，在小仓鼠爽到叫声都变调的时候突然坏心地圈住顶端。

慢吞吞抽出来一点，金珉奎还是很有余裕的样子，找准了方向往那个区域顶，权顺荣哪受得住这密集爆炸的快感，自己的性器却在别人的钳制下憋得发疼，他珉奎哥哥珉奎乱叫一通，却又被咬住耳洞问起问题。

“哈…顺荣喜不喜欢……”

权顺荣脑子乱的很，这句话指代意义太不明确可他已经没有神经去思考，金珉奎不依不饶地一直起劲地顶，他艰难地在喘息中吐出半句喜欢，更暴风骤雨的一轮侵袭却随即赶来。

“喜欢就再这么顶一会好不好……”

巧克力的外壳融化成和夹心一样的绵软香甜，脉脉流动的甜腻没过胸口，没过心房，没过脖颈，紧贴的包裹让人喘不上气。

“没、没力气了……”，权顺荣勾他脖子的胳膊都垂下来，上半身有种要被撞得散架的错觉，活好又黏人的大型犬非常清楚他的敏感区域，也非常清楚他喜欢做到什么样的程度，可是今天真的有点太久了，他呜咽着推掉金珉奎的手，内壁绞紧想逼迫弟弟快点缴械，金珉奎却还是气定神闲的模样。

“啊…真的受…珉奎、珉奎真的……受不了、了…珉、奎”

“呜…你快、快”

“射快点……唔”

“快点、射……”

他先一步被插射，在高潮的痉挛里后穴被灌满弟弟的体液，释放后失去思考能力的人在精液流出来的时候才想起喊不要射里面这样的话，被挺进得微微发肿的穴口合不拢，小屁股上又是汗又是精液，权顺荣哭得上气不接下气。

这幅可怜巴巴的样子惹得弟弟手忙脚乱去哄，大手揉腰的时候，里面的粘稠混着被捣弄出白沫的润滑剂往外淌，哥哥蜷成一小团，喘着气被金珉奎揽在怀里捋平呼吸，权顺荣的嘴唇正好抵在弟弟乳头，想起他没问就弄到里面的这档子事又来了脾气张嘴就咬，本以为是温情脉脉的时刻，却轮到金珉奎痛得皱了眉头。

“哥……”，抱到浴缸里做清理的时候金珉奎自觉理亏不敢说话，权顺荣这时倒已经消了气，看着弟弟低眉顺眼的样子觉得很是好笑。

“你……”

“下次轻点。”


End file.
